Not A Chance
by DemonCatBeastie
Summary: What would you do if the person you cared about most in the world was taken violently away from you?


Not A Chance  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I own the plot, not the characters. It's not worth a lawsuit, I've got pocket change and nothing valuable (that I know of). Comments, flames, rosebushes, coca~cola acceptable. ^_~  
  
Author's Note: I will personally hunt you down and steal your lunch money if you bother me with any medical details about this story. BITE ME! ^_^ Thank you, have a nice evening.  
  
  
"I thought we said nothing kinky," she said, but she was grinning, which was a  
sign that she really didn't mind that she was laying on soft, smooth sheets- satin? it was  
too dark to see- in nothing but her red bra and panties. She'd known that this was  
where the evening would lead. However, she didn't care. She'd planned for it.  
"Isn't it perfect?"  
And it was. He'd planned for that. The sheets, the red light, the drawer half  
opened to reveal condoms and lined handcuffs and hinting at other sex objects... It  
looked like it was going to be an intense night for the two young lovers.  
*  
Yolei knocked on the door of TK's apartment, thinking to herself "I hope he  
hasn't done something stupid.... TK, open the door!"  
Finally, the door opened slowly, revealing a shadow better known as TK.   
"Oh my God," she gasped. "TK, you look like shit!"  
Despite how he felt, he couldn't help but give his friend a wan smile. She was  
painfully honest, and maybe that was a good thing...  
"Thanks, Yolei. Uhm, you wanna come in? It's kinda a mess..."  
"You bet I wanna come in. After what happened, you shouldn't be left alone!"  
The purple- haired 24 year old stepped through the doorway, closing the door  
behind her, and immediately took charge.  
"You should be in bed! When was the last time you ate? You look like you  
haven't eaten for a week."  
"Actually, I don't think I have," he said weakly, knowing he was only setting  
himself up for more beratings.  
"TK! You should've called me sooner! I would've come over and helped out,  
made sure you ate, had someone to talk to, CLEAN. Will you look at this place? It's a  
mess!"  
TK almost mentioned to her that she was talking more than usual, but realized  
before he said anything that this must be her way of dealing with things.  
How else would you expect her to handle the death of her best friend? Yolei  
wasn't given to crying in public. The incessant talking was probably her front.  
Whereas TK didn't bother hiding it; he just hid himself.  
*  
"Kari," TK whispered.  
"Yeah?" She whispered back.  
"You sure you're ready for this?"  
"Only if you are."  
"I think I'm ready." He couldn't help but swallow nervously. He reached out a  
hand and stroked her cheek.  
"I love you," he breathed into her ear.  
Kari giggled nervously, her way of expressing agreement, and whispered, "TK,  
you're shaking."  
"I'm nervous."  
"I know." She was quiet a moment, then said, "Here's a strange analogy for you.   
Think of it like diving into a pool. All you have to do... is plunge right in..." As she  
spoke, she trailed her finger tips down his side. He resisted every nerve in his body as  
they struggled to shiver against her touch.  
*  
Yolei busied herself cleaning the kitchen and cooking ramen at the same time,  
talking all the while.  
"TK, you are such a slob. Look at this mess! When was the last time you  
cleaned? Never mind that, when was the last time you took a BATH? Or would that be  
an even more horrible thought? Look at you, your hair's a mess. Go take a shower,  
you can eat when you get out. Ugh, wrappers from Poptarts- which is hardly nutrition  
to live on- all over the place! At least you've been drinking water, there's a plus..."  
TK could hear her ceaseless chatter even from the bathroom; the apartment was  
small, and noise carried. It was comforting, hearing her voice; he'd ignored the phone  
for the last few weeks, and she'd been the first person to show up on his door step  
insisting they be let in. Everyone else had probably thought he wanted to be left  
alone... which he did... but sometimes, when you most want to be alone is when you  
most need company to keep you from doing something horrible...  
He scrubbed at his face, washing off the dead skin cells and oils and god knows  
what else that had built up on the rest of him since the last time he'd bathed. He had  
barely moved from the couch for days; he kept replaying the night over and over again  
in his head...  
*  
"Ha. Now you're stuck."  
Kari giggled manically, tugging on her restraints. The handcuffs bound her to  
the wooden frame of the bed, making her unable to resist whatever TK felt like doing.   
She didn't particularly mind; if anything, it excited her.  
"What're you gonna do to me now?"  
"Whatever I want, duh," he said, leaning over her, arms firmly planted on either  
side of her narrow chest. He kissed her roughly, and she gave in to him.  
*  
"TK? What the hell are you doing in there?"  
He snapped out of his reverie, and realized the water was no longer hot but  
barely hanging on to lukewarm.  
"Shit!" he muttered, suddenly aware of the cold water cascading over him. He  
quickly turned it off.  
"TK?"  
"What?"  
"Just checking on you. Your ramen's not gonna taste too fantastic if you don't  
eat it soon."  
"Oh.... All right. I'll be out in a minute." TK toweled himself dry, put on a  
bathrobe, rubbed his hair vigorously with the towel, left it on the floor, and stepped out  
of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen to eat.  
*  
The lovers lay side by side, panting.  
"Wow. Oh wow." That was the extent of TK's vocabulary; there wasn't any word  
to describe how fantastic that had been.  
"That was..." Kari began, trying to think of a word to fit.  
"Wow?"  
Sighing, smiling, she said "Yeah... That was Wow." TK grinned at her.  
"If you give me another 15 minutes, we can play with some of those other little  
things I've got in my drawer..."  
"Sounds good," she said, already sounding like she was almost recovered.   
"Unlock me first, though."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you fall asleep and forget, I'm gonna be really uncomfortable in the  
morning."  
"Oh... yeah..." He rolled ontop of her, grabbed the keys off the table, and  
stretched his arms across hers to unlock the hand cuffs.  
*  
TK ate his ramen, but he hardly tasted it.  
"You look beat."  
"I feel beat," TK muttered. Yolei had been silent for a full five minutes, watching  
him eating. Now, as he sat there eating his soup and finally having a chance to speak,  
he spoke. "In fact, I feel like shit. I feel worse. I feel lower than I've ever felt in my life,  
and I would never wish this on anyone. The fact that I'm gonna have to deal with this  
for the rest of my life makes me want to die now and get it over with. But I won't," he  
added hurriedly, seeing Yolei look at him in concern and begin to open her mouth. "I'll  
try and find some way to get through this. Maybe next month."  
"Maybe," Yolei said softly, "You should start now."  
*  
"Aah, hey, careful, that stuff's cold!"  
"Sorry," Kari replied, but didn't sound convincing, and the fact that she was  
grinning wasn't adding to the apology.  
"You don't mean that," TK began, but all that came out was "youohh...."  
At this moment, he decided that self- heating oil was a fantastic invention.  
*  
"We're going to go for a walk, and we're going to go shopping, and we're going  
to go enjoy ourselves or I swear I will take up residence on your couch until we do,"  
Yolei stated, and just the way she said it told TK she meant every word of it. "Now, go  
get dressed."  
"Can't I just stay in my bathrobe?" TK said, half complaining. He didn't feel like  
being social, or having fun, or enjoying himself. He felt like moping, and pretending to  
watch TV, or sitting in silence remembering her and all that she'd been.  
*  
"This... has been... the most intense... night of my life..." Kari panted into TK's  
neck.  
"Oh God yes... Fantastic... Better than fantastic... it was Wow," TK said, grinning  
and knowing it would make her grin, too. It did, and both of them began snickering like  
gradeschoolers sharing an inside joke. Then they sighed, and both fell asleep.  
*  
TK followed Yolei down the street, not too far behind, and never out of hearing  
range. She seemed to be capable of keeping up a constant strain of talk, most of  
which had little do with anything.  
"And Ken's been keeping himself busy with schoolwork- I've never seen anyone  
so dedicated to college- and Cody's been practicing kendo like you wouldn't believe!  
It's crazy! I think he actually broke his kendo sword, and until he gets his hands on a  
new one he's been using a broomstick, which I would think would be more like using a  
bouken, since it's heavier and made of solid wood instead of bamboo... Oh! Hotdogs!  
Two please! A little of everything on mine, TK, what do you want on yours?"  
"Huh? Oh, just ketchup please."  
"All right. Thanks! Anyway, so I think that's how it works, or is it the other way  
around? I can't remember which name means what material, but their both made out of  
some plant or another so I guess it doesn't really matter THAT much..."  
"Someday," TK thought, "I'll probably thank her for being such a distraction  
during this. However, right now I'm thinking some duct tape is in order. She's quite  
possibly the only person who can still be so audible while cramming food down their  
throat..."  
*  
"Oh dammit," Kari muttered groggily as she pulled herself off of TK and stumbled  
out of bed. She promptly hit the floor with an audible "Whumpf"; apparently, she wasn't  
a graceful morning person, and the mess on TK's bedroom floor added to the  
disorientation sex can sometimes cause wasn't being of much assistance.  
"Hmrmph?" TK groaned.  
"I've got to get to class," she said, pulling herself off the floor. "Where the hell  
did I put my clothes?"  
"I'm so glad I'm taking a year off of school," TK muttered.  
"Yah, shut up."  
"Okay..." TK rolled over, and began to fall asleep again.  
"Hey!"  
"Gah! What?"  
"Give me a kiss goodbye, or I'll call you a horrible excuse for a boyfriend."  
"After last night?"  
"Well... Maybe not... But I will just for the sake of calling you one."  
"Oh... Well then I'd better kiss you, huh?"  
"Damn right!" She said, grinning. He pulled her down onto the bed with him,  
causing her to scream, and kissed her.  
*  
"Ooh, TK, it's a Victoria's Secret!" Yolei teased.  
"Really? Maybe we should go in."  
"No way!" Yolei said, slightly annoyed that her plan had backfired.  
"Well, you're the one who keeps saying I should get my mind off of what  
happened... Victoria's Secret would do the trick."  
"TK, for a depressed guy you are really horrible."  
"Yeah, well... sorry."  
"Ah, shut up and finish your hotdog."  
*  
Kari jogged out of the building, glancing at her watch periodically.  
"Dammit, if I don't hurry I'm gonna be late for second hour," she muttered angrily.   
"I need to remember to bring an alarm..."  
*BAM*  
Stars swirled in her peripheral vision, and the sidewalk took up the rest of it.   
She stood up, swayed, and sank to her knees.  
"Oh, fuck," she swore, a word she used only in careful moderation; this was an  
occaision where it came in very useful. "How'd that happen?"  
"Me," said a familiar voice. Another solid whack to the back of her head had her  
unconscious.  
*  
Yolei must've run out of things to say, or maybe it was that her voice was getting  
tired, because she said, "Let's go to a movie."  
"Which movie?"  
"I don't know. We're old enough to get into any movie you'd want, just pick one."  
"You pick. I feel like being dependent."  
"Oh, fine," she said, as if it were such a distasteful task that had been put before  
her, but TK could guess she didn't really care.  
"Mmm... THAT ONE!" She cried. The poster advertising it looked like a sappy  
lovestory. TK sighed. He should've known...  
*  
Kari woke up with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied to  
something else. She was suddenly aware of two things: 1) her head hurt something  
awful and 2) she could feel a draft...  
She looked at herself, and felt fear creep over her when she saw she was  
completely lacking in clothing.  
"Kari, we need to talk," said the man who'd brought her here. She could  
recognize his voice, both from when he'd hit her and from further back...  
"Davis? What the hell is going on? Fuck," she continued, seeing this word to be  
appropriate yet again, "Where the hell have you been? No one's seen you since high  
school."  
"I've been around," He replied airily. "I've been watching you. And I know you  
were at TK's apartment last night, and I know what you were doing!" He finished the  
sentence in a singsong voice. Kari's fear, which had been fairly intense, grew even  
moreso as she realized Davis was completely insane.  
"Why do you care?" she asked, trying to remain calm.  
"Because, Kari," he said, now sounding more like a concerned, crazy parent.  
"Because I love you so much, and I don't want you to get hurt, and TK may have hurt  
you. If he didn't last night, he will soon, you know. He'll find some way, and it'll hurt  
you so much! The way you hurt me..."   
Kari could see him now, sitting near her; he was giving her the most morose,  
puppydog face she'd ever seen on any human; she felt her heart go out to him, then  
she reminded herself how crazy he was and pulled it back in.  
"Davis, you let yourself get hurt. You knew I was going out with TK, why'd you  
bother asking me on a date?"  
"Because TK said I could try," Davis replied, whining. "He said I could give it a  
shot."  
"That's because he knew I'd say no, you idiot. Jesus, did you really think I'd  
dump him for you? Hell, for Anyone?" Kari shot.  
"But the two of you had just been in a fight, I thought maybe you'd be so angry  
you'd do something to spite him..."  
"Wishful thinking, Davis," Kari said, spitting with annoyance. "You think I'd give  
up on him just because of a dumb fight? Never."  
"You did to me."  
"When?"  
"When we were together in middle school."  
"We were never together in middle school!"  
"We almost were. I kissed you, and you smiled at me! You smiled! Then we got  
in a fight and then he showed up and you wouldn't be nice to me any more..." Now he  
was sniffling, almost crying.  
"You were being an ass, I didn't want anything to do with you."  
"You're so mean, Kari..."  
"And you are such and idiot!"   
Davis glared at her, and Kari suddenly remembered she was not in a position to  
be arguing with a lunatic.  
"Kari, every time I've tried to prove I love you, you've never listened. You've  
turned your face away, you've said such mean things, you've been such a cruel person  
and I've done nothing but love you..." He reached out a hand and touched her stomach,  
then ran it over her skin, between her breasts, to her neck- causing her to swallow-  
back down, stopping just above where a pantyline would be.  
"I'm going to prove I love you," he said, bending over her.  
"Oh God, Davis, no, don't!"  
*  
The movie was better than TK thought it would have been, but he hadn't enjoyed  
himself. It had been too... Cheerful for his present state of mind, which was somewhere  
in a barren desert, laying next to the shattered vase that was his heart, it's contents  
spilled and blown away by a lunatic sand storm 6 weeks earlier.  
TK sighed deeply. He wondered how long he would feel like this, and wished  
desperately that he could break free of this feeling clouding his soul.  
*  
Kari sobbed and screamed and begged, but nothing she did could make the  
crazed man stop what he was doing. When he finally emptied himself in her, and  
collapsed onto her, he asked, "Do you love me now? Do you see how much I love  
you?"  
She felt violated. She felt filthy. She couldn't even begin to describe the rest.   
But she could say exactly what she thought about him.  
"Davis, you are a disgusting, sick, twisted, horrible person, and there will never,  
EVER be a time when I will love you! I will hate you forever and ever, and you are  
nothing to me, and I hope you die!" she screamed.  
He tightened his hand into a fist, pulled himself into a sitting position, and hit her  
as hard as he could.  
"I will have your heart!" He screamed back. "I will have your heart if I have to rip  
it out myself!"  
And Kari felt the sense of impending doom.  
Davis began scrabbling around the room manically, sifting through junk until, in a  
drawer, he found a hunter's knife. Kari's eye's widened in terror, and she began  
shrieking. Davis only laughed.  
"No one can hear you," he stated. "Or didn't you notice that before?"  
She continued to scream uncontrollably. Davis sighed in irritation, grabbed a  
roll of duct tape from the mess on the floor, pulled off a strip, and placed it over her  
mouth.  
"Now I can concentrate," he said, grinning happily. He placed the sharp tip of the  
knife above her breast; the blade was so keen that it cut in from light pressure. Kari  
tried screaming louder, but the duct tape held tight; she was getting light headed from  
her screaming and her panic.  
Davis began to twirl the blade. Tears formed in Kari's eyes, and she scrunched  
her eyes closed, trying to block everything out, trying to ignore the pain-  
Davis brought his fist up suddenly and brought it down quickly, stabbing into her.   
Blood shot from the open wound, and Kari's eyes shot open. If she wanted to scream  
now, she couldn't; the shock prevented her from even trying, and the pain was so great  
she was about to pass out...  
Davis brought the fist up, and down again. He gripped the handle tightly,  
watching Kari's face. Her face expressed the pain, but all reactions had ceased; Now,  
she was barely breathing, back arched.  
He could feel her pulse through the handle. It almost felt like a rabbit's. Then,  
he shifted the knife around in her, jamming the blade into the heart itself.  
*  
TK and Yolei rested at the food court; Yolei had gotten more food, which,  
needless to say, was also a good distraction.  
"Make sure you finish your milk shake, and don't forget your cheeseburger,"  
Yolei said through a mouth full of corndog. TK nodded from behind his chicken  
sandwich, and continued eating.  
"So anyway, as I was saying, that movie really wasn't what I was expecting," she  
said. "I mean, the way the reviews talked about it you'd think it'd be totally centered  
around the chick, but it was really more from his point of view..."  
*  
When Davis had removed the remainder of her heart, whatever insane high he'd  
been on fell away, leaving him still crazy but now upset.  
"Oh no, now she's dead! But I've got her heart, I finally got her heart... Urgh, but  
what good's her heart if she's not living?! God dammit!" he argued with himself,  
tugging his hair frantically.  
In the end, he called the police on himself, wrote a note explaining (as best as  
his troubled mind could) what had happened, and stabbed himself. The police found  
him and Kari dead in the bedroom of his apartment in the lowerclass part of town. In  
the note, he'd identified who both of them were; even then, the police decided to see if  
everything matched up, and they called TK in to identify both bodies.  
"Oh God," TK sobbed. "Oh dear God... That's Kari... my Kari... Oh God..." he  
was incoherent for some time, until Yolei (who'd been with him then, too), slapped him.  
"You need to identify the other body," she said, barely able to speak without a  
waver in her voice.  
"I don't want to," he replied.  
"They made me, and you need to make sure because if it is him..." she faltered,  
unsure of what exactly it meant, only that she was afraid of what it could mean.  
TK approached the other body, and moved the sheet. He turned away, looked  
back at Yolei, said "It's Davis." and promptly fainted.  
*  
They'd gotten back to TK's apartment.  
"You feel like crashing on the couch?" TK offered. "I wouldn't mind the  
company..."  
"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," Yolei said. "I'm not really feeling like  
being alone right now."  
*  
TK hadn't gone to the funeral. It wasn't that he was being disrespectful; rather,  
he was afraid of making a public disturbance during the middle of it. However, he'd  
gone to the gravesite afterwards and said his last respects.  
"Kari, I'm so sorry. I wish I could think of some way I could have stopped that  
from happening, except maybe never exist, but I don't think anyone would be any  
happier for it... I love you so much..."  
*  
The two stayed up for part of the night watching movies. They did that for the  
next several days, in fact, and during the day they wandered around the city, chatting  
and pulling each other out of their own depressions.  
"What made you come over to my house?" TK asked.  
"I dunno," Yolei said, chewing the straw of her soda thoughtfully. "I guess I just  
felt like if I were alone any longer I'd go crazy."  
"I'm glad you came over," TK said honestly. "I think you helped me save my own  
sanity."  
"Glad to be of service," Yolei said.  
They sat in silence, listening to the rush of people around them.  
"Oh," TK said, remembering something. "How's Tai?"  
Yolei sighed. "Last I checked, still being a trooper. He's been busier than you  
and me; he's taken up learning more useless stuff than I would ever care to know. I  
guess it helps him pass time, though, so... whatever works... How about Matt?"  
"I dunno..." TK muttered. "I haven't really spoken with him; I think he's just trying  
to give me some time to get over what happened..."  
"I just can't believe that Davis did that!" Yolei said in frustration. "I mean, I know  
he was troubled, we all knew that when he ran away. But why it took so long for him to  
show up again, and why he did it in such a way... It's just mindblowing!"  
"I know... I thought he'd at least maintain a little more sanity than that, but I  
guess not..." TK sighed. "I guess that's just how the dice rolls sometimes... Didn't think  
it'd happen to me, though..."  
"I don't think anyone expects it."  
"Yeah..."  
Silence again, then-  
"Let's go back to my place. I don't wanna sit here anymore."  
"All right."  
The pair left their table, and wandered off into the city. 


End file.
